


Trick or Treat

by fishstic



Category: Wicked - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Halloween, Mention of a spider, Neither the snake nor the spider are actually in the fic, Snake mention, just mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 01:51:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8383279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishstic/pseuds/fishstic
Summary: "Thanks, Elphie," Glinda said with a small smile. "You can have some of my candy if you want.""You? Share candy? I doubt that," Elphaba chuckled.Glinda gasped in mock horror. "Are you suggesting that I, the magnificent Glinda Upland would lie?""You, lie? Never," Elphaba replied sarcastically. "I must have mistaken you for someone else."





	

"Absolutely not," Elphaba said sternly without looking up. "I am not wearing some ridiculous costume just so you can get free candy."

"Please," Glinda whined.

"No. Find someone else to go trick or treating with you," Elphaba said.

"You don't have to wear a ridiculous costume," Glinda said, hoping to barter with her stubborn green roommate. "You can just wear what you normally wear. Just please come with me."

Elphaba sighed. There would be no winning this argument. Once Glinda decided on something she wanted to do not even an army could change her mind. "Why do you insist that I be the one to accompany you? Can't you get one of your other friends to do it?"

Glinda frowned. "Can't it be as simple as wanting to be around you?"

"Nothing is ever that simple with you," Elphaba said.

"Well maybe this is," Glinda said flatly.

"Maybe, but it's not. Let me guess: There's a party tonight and they'd all rather be there than out trick or treating like children?" Elphaba cast a sideways at Glinda from her desk where she was studying. Glinda, who was dressed in what looked to Elphaba to be one hundred yards of frills, some kind of fairy costume she assumed, was frowning.

"You're being mean, Elphie," Glinda whined.

"I'm being nothing but myself," Elphaba replied. "Why do you need someone to accompany you?"

Glinda blushed out of embarrassment and mumbled something about clowns.

"Clowns," Elphaba mused. "Glinda, there haven't been any clowns spotted near Shiz."

"There will be people in clown costumes, it's Halloween, clowns are terrifying," Glinda said. "Besides that... It's just not safe to go out alone. Not when you look... Like me."

"Incredibly beautiful?" Elphaba mused. "Or like a child who go lost in a fabric store?"

"Both," Glinda said. "And just because you don't like frilly things does not mean I look bad in them."

"I didn't say you did," Elphaba said. She groaned, then stood up. "Fine, I will go with you, but only because I would rather you didn't go missing."

"Thanks, Elphie," Glinda said with a small smile. "You can have some of my candy if you want."

"You? Share candy? I doubt that," Elphaba chuckled.

Glinda gasped in mock horror. "Are you suggesting that _I_ , the magnificent Glinda Upland would _lie_?"

"You, lie? Never," Elphaba replied sarcastically. "I must have mistaken you for someone else."

Glinda smiled as Elphaba grabbed her jacket from the hook on the back of the door. She was really very glad that she had agreed to do this with her. It had been a while since they'd gotten to do anything together outside of classes and she actually missed spending time with the enigmatic girl.

\--

The night air was cool on their skin and the neighborhoods seemed to be more brightly lit than normal, to keep the children safe, even though most of the children had already trick-or-treated by the time the were going around.

"Isn't it nice, Elphaba?" Glinda asked after rejoining Elphaba on the street after going up to one of the houses behind a group of similar sized, but much younger, people.

"I'm quite a bit more fond of haunted houses and scary movies honestly," Elphaba said. "The decorations are quite a nice touch though."

"I didn't know you like frightening things," Glinda said.

"Glinda, I have a snake and a tarantula," Elphaba replied.

"I've seen your snake," Glinda said. "Rainbow Boas are beautiful, not frightening."

"Yes well, the point still stands that I like frightening things," Elphaba said. "This house has candy, Glin." Elphaba nodded to a house beside them that some children were walking up to.

"Ooh, good eye Elphie," Glinda said chipperly smiling. She skipped up to the house happily.

"Nice costume man," some teenager that was dressed like a zombie said as he went by on his skateboard with his little sister who was on roller skates.

"Thanks?" Elphaba said, unsure of who he was talking to considering she was the only one standing there and she wasn't wearing a costume.

Glinda walked back up grinning. "That house has full sized candy bars," she said excitedly.

"That's nice," Elphaba said smiling back at her as they continued down the street. Between that house and the end of the street Glinda stopped six more times for candy and five more people complimented Elphaba's costume to her increasing confusion.

"Glinda, why do people think I am wearing a costume?" Elphaba asked as they turned onto the next street and yet another person told her 'nice costume' as they walked by.

"I'm not sure Elphie, maybe because you're green and they don't know you're always green," Glinda suggested.

Elphaba considered that, it would make sense and she was more thoroughly not a normal color than most of the people who were other colors tonight.

After about two hours of walking and collecting candy, houses were beginning to run out and by the time they'd turned back onto the street where their apartment was, only one house still had its light on and that house wasn't even one with candy, that was someone who worked late.

"It's a nice night, Glin, it seems a shame to have to stop enjoying it just because there's no more trick or treating," Elphaba said.

“You have an idea?" Glinda asked tilting her head as she stood digging around in her bag of candy.

"Yes," Elphaba said. "Look up."

Glinda tilted her head again, confused then looked up. She wasn't sure what Elphaba wanted her to see, that their apartment building was fairly dark? That the trees were mostly void of their beautiful leaves? Or was it that there wasn't a single cloud in the sky? "I don't know what I'm looking for Elphie," she whined.

"We can see the stars," Elphaba said.

Glinda squinted up at the sky then stepped out from under the streetlight and looked again. Elphaba was right, and they were beautiful. "I love them, Elphie."  
"Let's go inside, Glin, we can take a blanket up to the roof and do a little stargazing," Elphaba said. "What do you say?"

"Oh, Elphie I'd love to go stargazing with you," Glinda said smiling.


End file.
